


Winter Sonata

by citrussunscreen



Series: Spiral: Season [2]
Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter means the flu. When you put two together, a stunnigly beautiful melody is played out during this flu season; a Winter Sonata. R&R please AyumuEyes, Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Sonata

Title: Winter Sonata

Rating: T

Warnings: AyumuEyes, fluff

Note: I love playing piano with cold hands, hence, Winter Sonata, even though it’s not quite Winter yet. Not here anyway.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna

Winter Sonata

A blanket of snow covered the city; tiny bits of grass can be seen peeping from under the soft blanket, its rim shiny with dew. Mist covered up the ground, dense and foggy, illuminating the street lamps. Silence held the city together; the roads empty of cars, tranquility gracing the sleeping city. Stars, shining brightly in the sky, covered with a thin layer of fog. The quiet ‘hoot hoot’ of the owls orchestrated the rhythmic cries from possums, the notes of croaking frogs, undisturbed by the cold Winter, the white Winter. A Winter Sonata.

Delicately, the Winter Sonata playing outside the cozy homes of humans was broken, like a ghost, not on purpose by the sneeze of a certain silver haired pianist. Grumbling, the thin boy turned over, snuggling closer into his cold bed, unsettled with the lack of warmth. He squeezed his eyes tightly as he hid his head under his thick layer of blankets, attempting to hide from the cold.

The ringing of Eyes’ doorbell could be heard throughout his luxurious house, yet the owner could care less about the visitor ringing his doorbell. He did not feel well, the constant chill running down his spine, the spinning head, the near numb body, he would not see anyone, he decided as he curled up under his covers, ignoring the buzz of his bell, ignoring the ringing phone. Not long after, the silent orchestra regained its composure, their music ringing with a scent of enthusiasm.

“Eyes?” a smooth voice rang through the house.

Jolting up from his bed, Eyes’ eyes narrowed, suspicion fell on him, worry dug a hole in his conscience, it was swiftly covered up with a layer of concrete resolution, that is, to wring the neck of the intruder. The question of how an intruder even got into his high security house was a matter to be thought about afterwards. Holding his burning forehead, Eyes prepared to leave his covers.

Suddenly, the bedroom door threw open. Eyes looked up, surprised, his eyes stern. Relaxing he let his body drop back onto the bed, voice tired and relieved “Oh, it’s only you”

Walking forward with a gentle smile gracing his features, Narumi Ayumu sat on Eyes’ oversized bed, pulling the covers away from the professional pianist’s head, his hands were rudely, yet weakly slapped away by the sick boy “Don’t disturb me, I’m resting” before he pulled the covers back up.

“Influenza?” Ayumu whispered as he leaned in closer towards Eyes, pulling the covers away once more.

Frustrated with Ayumu for disturbing his sleep, Eyes glared at him “If you already know, don’t come so close, you’ll catch the viral disease too, then it’ll be too late to be sorry!”

Chuckling, Ayumu looked at Eyes with kind eyes, his hand feeling cold, refreshing as it traced the sick boy’s flushed face before settling by pressing against the burning forehead.

Enjoying the cool hand, Eyes closed his eyes, sighing softly before reaching a hand up to take a hold of Ayumu’s hand. “I know I’ve said this before, but your hands really are beautiful”

Smiling, Ayumu placed his other hand on top of the hand of the boy in front of him “So are yours”

Opening his hazy eyes, the pale boy looked up at the boy cradling his hand, surprisingly asking for a request “Help me get better soon?”

Not knowing what he was getting into, Ayumu placed a swift kiss on Eyes’ palm, his answer to the pianist’s request. It was a shock when the silver haired spontaneously placed his soft, gentle lips on his, pressing with utmost care before leaving, allowing the heavy atmosphere between the two to develop.

Falling back onto the bed, Eyes, satisfied with the bewilderment in Ayumu’s eyes, gave him a small smile “I heard, if you get the flu, the best way to get rid of it is to give it to someone else. Now that you’ve done your job, please leave so I can get some rest.”

Instantaneously, Narumi Ayumu pinned the thinner boy under him, this time, it was Ayumu initiating the kiss, separating, Ayumu licked the boy’s lips, whispering against them in a hushed voice “Don’t provoke me when you’re so vulnerable, Eyes”

Gasping as the cold hands slipped under his shirt, Eyes jerked up, finding himself as vulnerable as Ayumu had stated just before, his limbs tired, his muscles ached, he could do nothing but enjoy the new found pleasure the boy above him gave.

The creak of the opening door forced both of the boys to look over towards the creak, finding themselves face to face with a bored Kousuke, his face showing no signs of embarrassment, resembling nothing of the sorts of the tomato red Eyes. “Narumi’s little brother….” Kousuke began, before hesitating to continue “good luck, I’ll come back up tomorrow” with that, the glasses wearing blade child closed the door politely, the sounds of his cards fluttering echoed throughout the house as he left Eye’s penthouse.

Restarting all over again, the Winter Sonata once more filled the dense atmosphere with enthusiasm, when it had stopped, no one really noticed, no, not really. Taking the chance, Eyes pushed Ayumu off him, his face, still flushed, his muscles still aching, the chill still running down his spine. “I really need my rest, Narumi’s little brother.”

Sitting up, Ayumu watched as Eyes straightened his dark night shirt, not knowing what to say, he stared, stared at the beautiful figure just in front of him, yet so far away.

“You know” Eyes started, his face turned even redder as he looked away with awkwardness “Your fingers really are beautiful.” He finished, before leaning in for one last kiss for today, his hands gripping tightly onto the fingers of the hand he likes so much.

Embracing the boy with the thinner physique tightly, Ayumu murmured into his ear “You do have a fetish with my fingers, don’t you?”

Tensing, Eyes lowered his head before kicking Ayumu out of his room, seemingly recovering quite quickly from the flu as he flexed his leg before slamming the door to his bedroom.

Recovering from the sudden and unexpected outcome, Ayumu yelled, from outside Eyes bedroom door “I’LL COME SEE YOU TOMRROW TOO, EYES!”

His response was a simple, petite reply “No need, I’m already feeling better.” His calmness ringing through his tone.

The peaceful town blanketed in a white sheet of snow found itself playing out a familiar Winter Sonata that night, the ‘hoot hoot’ of the wise owls, the occasion cries from the possums and the low croaks of the frogs as they jumped around, following the fireflies, glowing with excitement. A frosty night covered with dim lamps as the mist drifted, shielding the town from prying eyes. Even so, the soft, quiet sneezing from a certain brown haired student did not go unnoticed as he too, joined the Winter Sonata.

 


End file.
